Princess and Wolf-Girl Other POVS
by Acceptance For All
Summary: These are the chapters requested from Princess and Wolf-Girl to be written in another persons pov. The chapters are titled by the name of the character the pov is in and then the number of the chapter from Princess and Wolf-Girl rating may change but for now only T
1. Oisin 10

~Oisin's POV~

I was tired and hungry, but I was alone. The people around me didn't even see me. I had not eaten in three days, and the ground were I slept was hard and cold. I didn't want to steal, because this time if I was caught I would be killed. I was only six, and had no one to help me get the food. It was during the night market I caved and tried to steal a handful of bread.

"You little thief! Your head is mine tonight!" I heard the man yell, so not even thinking I took off. I ran around the people and looking over my shoulder didn't see the man I ran into.

He crouched down and in an almost growly tone asked, "Child where is your family?" though he seemed to stumble of the word family.

"I 'ave no fam and no food. Tat man wan' my 'ead for tis bit of bread," I answered, holding up the bread as the man came up behind us. He opened his mouth when the other man stood up and held out a gold coin from the sack at his waist.

The mean man left and the nice one looked down at me asking me, "Do you have a name?"

I shook my head stunned that this man was helping a street rat like me. Then his next question truly stunned me, especially since he looked like a young man just starting a family, "You want to live with me and be apart of my family?"

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I was raised by a different kind of people than those here. When we saw one of the young ones or even most older ones without family we would invite them into ours. As we have a saying, 'As one we are taken by the weakest prey, but as many even the mightiest foe falls to us.' So, you want to be apart of my family?" he asked again.

I nodded, and he smiled, then he told me we could go home as soon as he found a necklace or pendant or something shaped like a wolf claw. I remembered the booth that had similar items to sell, and so I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the booth. He picked up the bronze wolf claw on a leather cord, and paid for it. He took me to a stall nearby for clothes, but none fit so we went to a stable and toward a huge horse.

"I do no ride," I told him, looking down.

"That is fine, you can sit in front of me and I will keep you safe," he said, picking me up and setting me down at the front of the saddle. Then he got up behind me and taking the ropes from the horse's mouth lead it toward his home.

When the castle came into view, he took us there. "'Ere?" I asked.

"Here, though I want you to be quiet okay?"

"Otay, I am six too," I thought to add as I did not know his age.

"I am 18, but will turn 19 soon."

"When?" I asked, because I felt the need to do something nice for him taking me in. Especially if he lived here.

"Next full moon, now shhhh," he answered, but shhhed me gently. He got us down and carried me inside to a room. I was surprised that there was a woman there. He hid the necklace, so I thought it might be a surprise and didn't say anything as he woke her. "Merida, do to how I was raised when I met this boy I had to take him in by the code of my family. I have not named him yet and do not know where he can stay, but he is only six, and…" she covered his mouth and smiled gently at him. They had to be together you could feel that he loved her greatly and she loved him as well.

"Child, what would you like your name to be?" she asked me, with another gentle smile and I was shocked.

"Wha, yer name sir?" I asked, looking at the man who brought me.

"My name is Faolchu and I am a girl, though by my family standards and as I joke I was sometimes called a man," she grinned, though her eyes said that she knew this was a shock to most people not in her family.

"I want somefing like Faolchu, and can you be my mum or da?" I asked, to show I did not care.

"I am better suit for father role, but sure I will be your da."

"You ma'am?" I asked the woman that da loved so much.

"I can be your mum, and my name is Merida." I thought on where I knew that name.

"The Princess?" I gasped shocked.

"Yeah, now we need a name so I can go back to sleep and so can Faolchu. Oh and do not think that you are getting out of telling me just where you found him in the morning," she told da, giving her this look. She just grinned back, and I smiled at my new parents.

"I fink it should be Oisin," I answered, cutting into the staring.

"Little wolf, and deer. Do I have the only none animal name in this round-about family?"

"Yeah," da and I said together so I gave a huge grin to her.

"Well let's get some rest. Oisin as I am too tired to give you a bath now, you will get one when we wake up. Tonight you sleep with us and tomorrow we deal with my parents," mum said, and da grinned before laying down in the middle of the bed. Ma curled against his right side, and I looked around for where I should sleep. Then da opened his right arm and I crawled over and laid down on the other side of her with my head on her shoulder. I feel asleep quickly, and couldn't wait for the next day with my new family. I felt the grin spread across my lips and knew that my life would be looking up now.


	2. Merida 13

~Merida's POV~

I had been wearing Faolchu's family crest and something about it just seemed right. I had felt that she was nervous about something, and had even asked Maudie to watch Oisin tomorrow. I had been thinking over the past couple weeks about the emotions she caused in me. I was in the library talking to my mum. "Mum, why is Faolchu doing all these things?" I asked, because something told me she knew.

"Why do you think?" she countered, and all I wanted it to be her preforming the wolf mating ritual with me.

"Mum, if I like her as more than a friend, would you be okay with that?" I asked, needing her approval more than anything.

"Merida she has been here for about two months now how do you feel about her?" she turned around on me.

"I feel this pull, and she makes me happy, and feel safe, and all around ecstatic. How do I show her this?" I wanted to be able to show her how much she meant to me.

"You do what you need to for her to do what she needs to," mum answered, as she moved towards the door and gesture to someone.

"I need you to hide before dawn in a place I would not look for you. I will then have to find you by sunset, if I cannot then I fail," I heard Faolchu's rough and slightly growly voice say from behind me. I turned bright red as she moved into my line of sight, and felt the shiver go down my spine as usual when she spoke. I quickly looked down too embarrassed to face her. "That pull you feel, I feel as well, but about ten times stronger. I am more in tune with my instincts and animal side and that is why. Now, for me to be able to be with you I have to complete the steps to the mating ritual. Two of eight are done. This is the next one, and I cannot tell you what they are."

"So you have been courting me?" I asked needing her to confirm it before I believed.

"The necklace was step one, family crest replaced the scent that wolves do, and this one is to show that I can come to you and find you should you need me."

"I am sorry that…" I started only for her to cut me off.

"I knew that you did not feel it, at least not as I did. I am ready to take time, but this step must be preformed a week after the scent has started, or family crest."

I ducked my head, not remembering when I brought it back up, and did not look up till I saw her feet. "Anyway, I can make this easier?"

"If you do not want this, tell me at any time. Oisin is literally family to me by the actual pack law, and I can explain all this to him whenever you want him to know."

"You can tell him tonight, is he allowed to know the steps?" I asked, because from what I remembered he should not be able to.

"No, not till he shows if he would be dominant male in same sex, or interested in females. Only then may he know," she confirmed.

"So you would be dominant?" I asked, and then flushed bright red realizing what I had asked.

"Yes, and no. I would be dominant in the way that is natural. Be that in all aspects, or only in those outside of diplomats and the bedroom. I am dominant because I am more like a male in the way that I act. Thus I used to run with the male wolves and hunt with them, we often pulled off dangerous stunts and fought the battles more, because we felt that the women should not have to. Though my mother could beat my father in a fight if he did not call on the beast and nature at the same time."

"So it depends on what is natural?" I felt weird having this conversation in front of my mother, but I was too invested to lose this chance at answers.

"Yes, as a wolf-raised I do what is natural to my instincts."

"Okay, so I just need to leave at dawn?"

"And cover you tracks as best you can. This is not meant to be easy."

"Understood, I will do back to our rooms."

"I will do with you to get Oisin and explain to him what is going to be happening over the following weeks and months." I lead the way to our rooms, but part way there I noticed that she was slightly behind me as if differing to me. I stopped, turned, grumbled about silly wolf-girls, grabbed her hand and continued towards our rooms.

When we got there, she pulled Oisin out into the hall so I could get ready for bed. I stayed close to the door to hear their conversation. "Wah goin' on da?" he really loved Faolchu.

"So remember how I said that I could not tell you what the courtship entailed?" I could see her kneeling down to his level in my mind and felt a smile cross my face at the love she felt toward this child that was her adopted son. _No, not hers, ours._

"Yeah?"

"Well, I still can't but I can tell you that I am courting Merida…" I felt an odd grip of fear, _What if he doesn't approve?_ But that was assuaged when he interrupted.

"Yes! I was right!" he shouted, and I could picture in jumping up and down.

The confusion was palpable in Faolchu's voice, "What?"

"Well you see, I saw 'ow you did anyfing for 'er. So, I jus' kinda figured it out," you could hear the grin in his voice.

"It is anything," Faolchu corrected gently, "and I guess this means that you are okay with this."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he answered, and I pictured his head moving up and down quickly. _When did I learn so much about this young boy, and when did he become so much like my son?_

"Then I guess we should go to bed, so that we can celebrate tomorrow. Though you will spend time with Maudie while your ma and I play a game okay?"

"What game?" he asked, as Faolchu started to open the door, so I moved across the room.

"A wolf one, where you ma hides before day and I have to find her before sunset, or I fail."

"Then you need to west now!" he shouted, pulling her into the room, and I couldn't help but chuckle when he glared at her for not getting ready while he was. We climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep. I woke up to my mother gently shaking me, how that did not wake Faolchu I do not know.

I smiled and quickly left, but place a kiss on both of their foreheads. Looking down, I noticed for the first time, how much Oisin looked like Faolchu. They both had blonde hair, but he had blue eyes like mine, and deep tans. They both had more muscles than they seemed too and were tall for their age, or in general.

I quickly remembered that I had an hour to go before she would awake and so I quickly ran down to the stables. I went to Angus, "You need to help me hide from Faolchu so that she may find me for the mating ritual," I spoke to him, as I saw Faolchu do. He quickly took off in a direction I had not gone in for the past four months.

Part way through, I got down and had Angus create loops around the area as, I had breakfast/lunch, and then I headed west to a clearing that I knew was near, by horse at least. I rested and watched some of the animals that traveled through the area. About an hour later I went and dipped my feet and the water and rested them there for the next three hours, before something grabbed me around my waist.

I went to fight them, when I heard, "Found you," whispered in my ear by a voice that could only be Faolchu's.

She let me go and I spun to face her, and smiled when all I wanted to do was hug her to me. "How close was this to the fastest another has been found?"

"Actually in my pack, this was the fastest. We are taught how to cover our scents, and you were not so that made it not as hard. Though the idea with Angus was genius."

"How do you cover your scent?" I felt the need to know in case I needed to in the future.

"Take mud and cover yourself in it, or walk in water as the water always moves and takes your scent with it."

"Ah, time to go back?" I asked, though I wanted to stay here with her.

"If you want though since I am supposed to be the father to Oisin, and I have not spent much time with anyone other than Elinor, I would feel better the sooner we get back."

"Aw, you love him," I cooed only to watch as her face went red.

"Of course, he is my son," she answered not even hesitating. I partially swooned at that, as it confirmed to me that we were becoming a true family.

I climbed on but made sure that Faolchu could ride in front of me, and be the one at the reigns. I wanted to be in her arms, but this was also good. We took off to the castle and spent the rest of the day with Oisin to make up for having to leave him. Faolchu I had noticed was reigning in her wolf side, but I loved her wolf side and told her so. She immediately went back to the almost feral actions, and semi-wolf interactions. In fact, she almost appeared more feral. I loved it.


	3. Fergus 14

**This is Chapter 14 from Fergus's POV**

~Fergus's POV~

I was sitting with the other lord's and watching as Riley would not leave my daughter alone, again. Only then did I watch as Faolchu tensed and Oisin tried to keep the secret about them, while shaking he was so tense. I couldn't hear anything, but I noticed that Faolchu seemed to give off a slightly more feral aura. Though Merida laying her hand on her shoulder calmed her, and I realized that this fight wasn't just for my approval, but to make the wolf want their mate proud of them. My eyes went wide and Elinor leaned over.

"Finally figured out the truth of the test?"

"Does Faolchu know?"

"No and I don't l think she is supposed to. So, if she pulls on the Force of Nature and Call of the Beast…where she fights blind, then stand still. She will have to break it, and when the sunlight dazes her that is when you strike. She needs to be forced to see that to gain the respect of the father, the mate has to come before all else even her own pride and your acceptance."

I looked over just as she stood, and instead of following the human nature to slouch she stood to full height and only bowed her head a bit almost to say I am in charge, but respect the leader here. I grinned and walked over to her. Laying my hand on her shoulder, I schooled my features, "General fighting, just the two of us, the center sparring ring, if anyone would like to watch they may." I smirked so that she would know this is her test. I could literally see and feel her resolve to not fail. She had earned my respect, but could she learn the true test?

I lead her to the ring, and knowing that she could not remove her gauntlets herself waved at her to take them off, knowing she would go to Merida. Merida met my eyes and I smiled and nodded, and she realized that I had accepted and this was formal. So, she removed her handkerchief and gave it to Faolchu. Even from here I could see Faolchu's grin, then was stunned when she told Oisin something that made him stand taller and closer to Merida. Then she nuzzled Merida's neck and said something making her red.

She walked toward me while tucking the handkerchief into her tunic, probably kept there by her wrappings. She got into a stance and prepared herself. I knew I had power like she had speed, so it would be a test of who would make the first mistake. I charged and she evaded, and this continued as I tried to back her into a corner. Then she pulled a move that stunned me, when I charged her next she sprinted right back at me. Then as I was upon her she slid between my legs and ended up behind me, but instead of attacking she put more distance between us.

I noticed that her eyes were closed and stayed still neither backing away nor moving closer. I needed to wait her out. It became a test of will and about two hours later she started to shake, and somehow I knew that she was fighting to remain balanced.

She opened her eyes and as she was adjusting I listened to Elinor and struck. My fist smashed into her chest and launched her back. As she struck the ground, her eyes connected to Merida as the handkerchief fell out of her tunic and on to the ground. She stared at it for a second. Her body relaxed, then tensed, and as she turned to me her eyes held determination, resolution, and acceptance. She glanced once at Merida and I knew that she realized what the real test was.

She charged me and I started to doubt if she truly learned the real test. That pause was enough for her to get close to my bad side. When I moved to compensate she quickly slammed into my good side as all my weight was on my bad side. She fell with me, but rolled off of me. Standing I grinned at her thought to do that. I noticed her wince a bit though. So I figured I would end this as we were just barely out of arm's length from each other. She did not move and then she suddenly dropped down and swept my legs out from under me.

I went to get up and suddenly there were arms around my neck and a dead weight down my back. She was chocking me, and while I knew I could possibly still fight, I also knew she would kill herself to do this. So, I surrendered and wondered how many fathers in the packs did the same thing. I mean, they did have experience, maybe it was just knowing that the courter would die for their mate even against family.

She got down and I grinned at her and noticed her looking at Merida, who was grinning so wide that I have never seen her so happy or proud. I had to know though, "What changed your mind about the other state you enter?"

She stared at me, and I was stunned when she used words to answer me instead of gesturing Elinor to tell her to tell me, "Even if I won, even if I gained your respect, how could I bring her to be prideful to be my mate, if I had to use such a powerful state just to defeat someone in a play fight? I needed to make her proud to be my mate even more than I need you to accept, sir."

"I think that maybe that is the true test for this part of the ritual. Not to impress the father or alpha, but to realize that they mean the most over everything else. Though I am no wolf so I do not know," I answered laying my hand on her shoulder to guide he to the others.

"I think you are right, and that it is the true meaning and it is because it is something they themselves must learn that it is not stated," she answered quietly as we were almost to where the others would hear.


End file.
